


Party

by MilyV



Series: aphrarepairsweek2018 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, DenNed, M/M, Nationverse, NedDen, aphrarepairsweek2018, it doesn't end well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Netherlands had a bad feeling since Denmark was ignoring him during the meetings. So he was determined to confront him during the party.





	Party

Netherlands wasn’t sure what to expect. Denmark had been avoiding him during the entire meeting. But now, during the party, he was ready to talk to him. The meeting had lasted for three days and the Dutch man was angry, to say the least.

He had tried to talk to his partner a few times, but in every occasion Denmark just went into hiding with the rest of the Nordics. Netherlands wasn’t really happy and he even tried to get his sister to help him out. But Denmark even refused to talk to her. Something was going wrong.

The party happened after the last meeting, as a goodbye for every one that had participated. Netherlands knew that Denmark couldn’t find an excuse to miss it.

He was waiting on the entrance. Everyone looked so elegant in their dresses and suits, but Netherlands only had eyes for one man. A man that apparently didn’t want anything to do with him anymore.

“Let’s go outside” A voice said behind him.

Netherlands turned around and Denmark was standing there. His smile was completely missing from his expression. He had a bad feeling about the whole situation.

“What’s going on?” Netherlands demanded an explanation. He wasn’t in the mood to play whatever game Denmark was setting up.

“Please, Ned. I don’t want a scene in front of… In front of the rest of the world” Denmark’s voice was broken.

Netherlands rolled his eyes. He couldn’t believe the guts that Denmark had to request anything, yet he still was going to comply. Because he was still very much in love with him, despite everything.

The Dane walked towards the garden, where they could talk without getting interrupted. While Netherlands was following, he looked at his sister, who was trying to hear their conversation. Netherlands just shrugged and continued the path.

Denmark sat on a bench and he invited Netherlands to do the same.

“No. I’m tired of this. I’m tired of everything. Why haven’t you talk to me since our arrival?” Netherlands frowned. He was so pissed off, that it was really hard to control himself.

“I… I want to break up” Denmark stated after what it felt like an eternity.

Netherlands didn’t expect that. Sure, they had some troubles in the past but they had been able to talk about it. He didn’t understand why Denmark wanted to break up.

“Why did I do? Why haven’t you tell me that I did something wrong?” While he was still mad, Ned felt like his heart was melting on the inside.

Denmark shook his head.

“I think that we had rush things. I don’t know” Denmark scratched the back of his head “I just don’t feel the same”

“So you don’t love me anymore?” Netherlands couldn’t believe what was happening. He was excited to have a reason to be in that boring meeting and then Denmark was making feel like a disposable shit.

“I’m sorry” Denmark looked away. Things weren’t working for a while and he had started to lose interest. He didn’t want to waste Netherlands time with a relationship that wasn’t going anywhere.

Netherlands took a deep breath. He loved that man more than he wanted to admit. He had gifted him poems, he had shown him a part of him that no else had seen before. Damn right, he was angry at him.

“Fuck off” Netherlands said before spilling his wine all over Denmark’s suit and then throwing the glass onto the grass.

Denmark was in complete disbelief. Yet he knew that he deserved it. He had just broken his heart. He loved him, yet he knew that it was necessary. After all, they were nations and they had to put their duties first. They couldn’t get engaged or married, they couldn’t move in together, they couldn’t have the happy ending that normal human beings had. He thought he was doing the right thing. After all, their love probably had an expiration date.

But the tears started to fall down his cheeks. It hurt so much. Not only because Netherlands chose to humiliate him, but because he was going to miss their amazing relationship.

Nonetheless, they were nations. They had an obligation towards their people first.

“Fuck damn it, Ned” Denmark whispered while trying to hide his tears. He wondered if he had just made a huge mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it!


End file.
